Mysteries Untold 2
by Sage Paw
Summary: Sequel of "Returning of EarthClan". As I promised uploaded on the same day the "Returning of EarthClan" was updated! Sorry I had to discontinue that story. "
1. Character Listing

**Told you I'll make it today. As a result, we're making the Profiles! (Bored Hurrahs in the background) Let's just get this over with. -.-**

Alliances

RenaveeClan

(Unorganized)

Ginger~ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, the eldest of the group~ wears a rag for a scarf

Kitten~ red-orange she-cat with black-brown eyes~ wears a collar from her housefolk

Hunt~ Midnight-black tom with blue eyes~ wears bloodclan collar

Berry~ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes~ wears a blue and green scarf~ takes care of all the kits, queen

Eevee~ a brown tom with blue eyes~ wears light brown scarf

MistFall~ Ashy-Black she-cat with dawn-red eyes~ wears a whitish-blue scarf

RainbowScarf~ Golden she-cat with blue eyes~ wears a rainbow Scarf

OrangeHare~ Ginger tom with brown eyes~ wears a sea green scarf

ForbiddenPaw~ Sandy-cream she-cat with green eyes~ wears a two-leg's blue and yellow scarf

MintPaw~ Creamy-dandelion she-kit with lighter spots and dark red eyes~ wears a Minty green scarf sometimes

TimePaw~ Orange-yellow tom-kit with darker spots and dark blue eyes~ wears a orange and yellow scarf

CandyPaw~ Black she-kit with sky-blue eyes~ wears a black and white scarf

MoonHigh~ Dark, ashy tom-kit with black eyes~ wears a moon scarf

Apocalypse~ Black she-kit with yellow eyes~ wears a scarf with a black circle in the middle

SunHigh~ Cream she-kit with sky-blue eyes~ wears a sun scarf

EarthKit~ Brown tom-kit with light brown eyes~ wears a blue scarf

SilverKit~ silver-ash tom-kit with blue eyes~ wears a faded yellow scarf

MoonLight/DayLight Scarf Wearers:

Flower~ Fluffy white kittypet with green eyes, she-cat

Eagle~ Strong black kittypet with blue-green eyes, tom

Talone~ Red, black and white tortoiseshell with black eyes

* * *

YnuleeClan

Leader~ WaterStar~ White tom with sea blue eyes

Deputy~ OceanSeal~ Cream she-cat with turquoise eyes

Medicine Cat~ WaterMint~ tortoiseshell she-cat with minty-green eyes

Other~

SkyHeart~ Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

EarthClan

Leader~ Ground Where Nature Calls~ Light brown tom with green eyes

Medicine cat~ Sun Who Shines Bright~ Cream she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Other~

Nature's Field Where Prey Hide~ Brown she-cat with red eyes

Field Where Flowers Grow~ White she-cat with green eyes

Eagle Who Feast On Prey~ White and brown tom with orange-yellow eyes

Space Where Stars Shine~ Cream she-kit with dark lavender (Or Deep Indigo) eyes

Note: They get their names from what they look like

**That's their appearance, if you want to more detail or explanation, just PM or Review!**


	2. Herb Sheet

**As I promised, a Herb Sheet**

RenaveeClan Herbs

Pain seeds- used to numb pain and make a cat very sleepy

Relaxing Mint/Coughing Mint - For whitecough and Greencough. Also exceptionally tasty to cats that are not sick

Webs - used to stop bleeding

Fever Herb/Head Herb - used to cool feverish cats and treat head pain

Berry Leaf- Bee stings

Fever Herb/Milk Helper - used to treat fevers and helps nursing mothers with their milk supply

Battle Herb - used to treat infection and heal wounds and sores

Late Herb - used to treat infected wounds

Rat root - used to treat infections, especially rat bites

Infection Root - used to treat infections

Infection Water - rolling in this can help to keep out infection

Cough Helper- used to treat kittencough

Greenweed- used to help treat greencough

Cough Medicine - used to treat coughs

Calming Remedy - used to calm a cat

Calm Note - used to calm a cat

Flower Leaf- used to calm a cat

Bellyache Berry - used to treat bellyache

Churn Remedy- used to treat bellyache

Achingmint - used to treat bellyache

Daisy Leaf - used to treat aching joints

Golden Find- used in a poultice to treat aching joints and stiffness; can also be used for severe injuries.

Poultice Leaf- used alongside juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints

Comfort - used to treat broken bones

Swell (leaf) - used to treat swelling

Eye Water - used to treat ailments of the eyes

Poison Root - used to counter poison

Swell (seed) - used to counter poison

Hive - used to treat sore throats

Tick bile - used to remove ticks from a cat's coat

Yarrow - used to make a cat vomit and expel poisons from the body

Other Plants ***

Dock leaves - used to make a cat's coat slippery; also can be used as a surface for vomiting.

PoisonBerry (Yew) - of no medicinal value; bright scarlet berries that can kill a cat if they are not expelled quickly enough; use yarrow (called night-seeds by the Tribe)

PoisonPoint - of no medicinal value; is poisonous

Holly (berries) - of no medicinal value; poisonous like deathberries


	3. Chapter 1: Page 1

**Here's the actual chapter. I'm not putting the herbs because they're not important right now.**

MintPaw: "Huh."

TimePaw:"Guess she doesn't know Debbie!"

MintPaw: "GREAT. Another rogue!"

CandyPaw: Can we just go back to camp?

TimePaw: Yeah, sure.

CandyPaw: Good, because every cat has got to be worried...

MintPaw: Or relieved!

CandyPaw: -.-

"Let's just go!" TimePaw hissed. We looked at him shocked. Mint Paw never heard my brother YELL at them! "FINE!" MintPaw yowled, mock-whining at him. He rolled his eyes and led us to camp. We sprinted several tree-roots away from the "rogue place" until we came to Lizard's Rock. Lizard's rock is a large rock near a stream. The place is half shaded by trees, and it's where lizards go to bask in the sunlight, it's also used by RenaveeClan cats. "Guess the clan's gotta get some prey. New-Leaf has been scarce of prey," TimePaw mewed, softly. We looked at him sadly. Our mother was taken by TwoLegs and our father... died because of the harsh winds and lack of prey, like many others, since Leaf-Bare. MintPaw's legs felt like stone. She began to drift off, but nodded at the prey idea. CandyPaw nodded too. "Okay," TimePaw's voice turned to a hush. We separated, CandyPaw going left, TimePaw going right, and MintPaw was suppose to catch fish. MintPaw ran around to the right side of the stream, where it was surrounded by trees. Glancing around for lizards or squirrels,MintPaw sat down. MintPaw stared at the water and focused. 'Listen, Look, Snatch,' she reminded herself. She listened for bubbling. No bubbling, everything was quiet. She looked for fish. No fish, no water-voles either. She couldn't snatch anything. She suddenly heard growling. She looked behind her and saw nothing. The snarling continued. MintPaw jumped up in a heart beat and shivered. She could still hear the snarling. MintPaw glanced around frantically. Something dived at her from the water. She closed her eyes. "Oomph!" MintPaw hissed when she heard a crack from one of her bones. The weight was lifted noting that the "something" was off of her. MintPaw opened her eyes. "Sorry! Are you okay?" a blue-gray tom asked worried. He had sky-blue eyes and looked strange. TimePaw and CandyPaw ran to her. "Who are you? MintPaw are you okay?! Oh, your tail! Did you do this!?" TimePaw started snarling at the tom. "I'm SkyHeart! I'm from YnuleeClan.. I'm on a hunting mission and thought your friend here was a fox," he mewed frantically. "She's my sister!" TimePaw and CandyPaw hissed at the same time.

**Sorry this was short but I updated it while it was not finished, sorry! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD.**


	4. Chapter 1: Page 2

**Like I said, the chapter wasn't finished so, this is chapter 2! (I don't know)**

TimePaw and CandyPaw snarled at the tom. They started chasing him slowly toward the stream. MintPaw stood up, wincing at the angle her tail was in. She walked to them," TimePaw! CandyPaw!" They looked at her surprised. "Stop it! This isn't like you two to be charging other clan cats into the stream!" MintPaw hissed. "You-" "I'm not leader, but I'm still the eldest of us, now stay away from him!" she hissed at them. They backed away, murmuring angrily. "Th-thanks," SkyHeart mewed at her. "You're welcome, but why didn't you defend yourself?" MintPaw asked curiously. "I can't hurt kits," he replied, leaving them. "We're not..." MintPaw broke off seeing he was gone. TimePaw and CandyPaw were inspecting her tail, which naturally would've been drooping, but is now painfully crooked to the sky. "It's halfway too," CandyPaw mewed. "What," TimePaw asked her. "It's natural halfway then it's crooked," she retorted angrily. "We should go now, the sun's about to set!" MintPaw hissed. They looked at the sky and saw it was setting. "This is bad! We said we'd return by night-fall!" TimePaw yowled frantically. "Then let's go!" Mint Paw hissed and ran north from Lizard's Rock. CandyPaw and TimePaw sprinted after her.

* * *

SilverKit and EarthKit ran after the moss. "Hiya!" EarthKit flung it over RainbowScarf's head. RainbowScarf's eyes glinted with amusement. "I'm sure you'll be a great helper when you're 2 moons old!" RainbowScarf mewed. MintPaw, CandyPaw and TimePaw ran into the clearing. "About time!" MistFall hissed. The sky was the deep shade of lavender. "..No prey today?" OrangeHare commented seeing their empty jaws. "OH MY...!" RainbowScarf gasped, seeing MintPaw's tail. "What's the-" ForbiddenPaw gaped at MintPaw's tail. "Oh MintyPaw dear!" Ginger mewed rushing to her. Ginger was the eldest she-cat in the group. She always knew what to do. "Quickly! ForbiddenPaw! Bring me some Pain Seeds! Now!" Ginger yowled to the she-cat, who ran into the Storage of Healing. Ginger inspected the tail while ForbiddenPaw was running back with her mouth clamped shut. She dropped the seeds near MintPaw and MintPaw swallowed them.

MintPaw awoke seeing her tail good as new. "You were lucky it wasn't broken," ForbiddenPaw hissed. "What happened anyways?" Ginger asked, sympathy in her eyes. "A cat from another clan thought I was an enemy..." she murmured. "Okay. It'll be a while before you can get out of this den. The Pain seeds are gonna wear off, and you'll feel an immense pain bolt through your tail if you move it," Ginger softly stated. I sighed. I couldn't hunt for my own clan? I'm gonna be useless...

**(OMG MY . key broke and I fixed it!) Well she's in a bad mood. This is a good time for a herb listing, next chapter! Might actually change it to page 2... owo**


	5. Chapter 1: Page 3

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I had to visit my aunt and my dad didn't bring the computer, and SCHOOL.**

MintPaw yawned. "Well it was time you got sleepy. You haven't slept for a while!" ForbiddenPaw mewed. She rolled her eyes and curled up, not bothering to move her tail. Soon after, she was already in her dreamland.

* * *

MintPaw looked around at the all too familiar place. Except... "FeatherWhisker?" MintPaw mewed. A sleek black she-cat slipped from the darkness, along with a cream and white she-cat. "TreeFall? Where's TimeTeller? Where's FeatherWhisker?" MintPaw mewed confused. She was sure it was FeatherWhisker but it was TreeFall, the cream and white cat with green eyes and another cat. "They couldn't make it. They are still making their dens in our _Ancient Forest,_" TreeFall mewed. The black she-cat looked at MintPaw. "Don't you remember me, 'Mouse-brain'?" she mewed. MintPaw gasped. "HiddenPaw?" MintPaw whispered. "It's HiddenFlower now, and our mother and father are nearer than you think. But we have a message for you," HiddenPaw murmured and exchanged a glace with TreeFall. They opened their mouths. But nothing came out. MintPaw stared at them, puzzled. Then a sweet voice sang in her ear.

* * *

_"When night falls, here the kits yowl, hissing to the tallest clouds. Mysteries unfolded, beneath green needle shrouds. Between the trees, where every fear sinks away, are paw steps heard, unless ears hear wings sway. Through brown mist, sharp claws point, to where the herbs sleep, a supper to be placed, for spider's belly deep. Now come adventurer with heart brave, claws cutting through the emerald night, At last the waking noise, rouses the falling light. Hiding high upon a head, shining like a sun so close, lie the key to the past, aree froste glowst!"_

* * *

MintPaw woke up, those words ringing in her ear. She realized she moved her tail and searing pain split through it. She winced but remembered. _"Aree froste glowst?" _Those words took the pain away and reminded her what TreeFall had sang to her. No, wait, that voice wasn't TreeFalls. She shook her head and remembered. Aree froste glowst meant... Behind the rising moon. What?! How was she suppose to do all that?! MintPaw wasn't even sure she was brave enough! _"Don't fear... just remember that and the time will come," _a voice whispered through her ear, it sounded like FallenOak, a tortoiseshell with pride filled brown eyes. All of the cats she heard, TreeFall, FallenOak, HiddenFlower, were all family and were all lost, thanks to the Leaf-Bare weather. MintPaw sighed. "Oree noty roctlef seet," she mewed instinctively. She rose her head. 'Mouse-brain that was you!' she scolded herself, seeing no one was in the den. 'Oree noty roctlef seet means... Let me get some peaceful sleep' she thought, remembering her mother saying that to her and her littermates when they bothered her when she was asleep. She sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed! And MintPaw is asleep dreaming about the New-Leaf flowers filled with water, having a sweet yet plain taste.**


	6. Chapter 1: Page 4

**Sorry if the other chapter didn't make sense and about the "prophecy"(yes it was a prophecy), Scarf Wearers usually get a "paragraph" of words instead of a sentence. And that prophecy is suppose to be fulfilled by a chosen few. And if it's just a message, they send a sign instead of telling the cat.**

* * *

MintPaw rose from her sleep, awoken by a two-leg dung. 'Just about to leap on that rabbit!' she thought. She sat up then looked around and saw no cat. "Wha-" she got interrupted by a scent drifting in her mouth. "FeatherWhisker? TimeTeller? Are you there?" she questioned in the empty room. Mist started to appear and out came her fluffy white and cream pelted mother, with her red eyes. TimeTeller came behind her and he looked like a young tom, his black coat and his turquoise eyes, they sat in front of MintPaw. "It's time for you to go, you've plenty time to rest later. The prophecy must be fulfilled," TimeTeller mewed, putting his head on her head. She felt nothing on it though. He pulled away. "Remember, we are always with you," FeatherWhisker murmured. "Don't bring your siblings..." She rested her head on MintPaw's shoulder and disappeared. In her place were a dock leaf, filled probably with herbs. "Goodbye," her father said as he faded away. In his place were flowers in a position that looked like it could hold items in it. MintPaw looked in the flower-thing. It held a kitty-pet collar, dirt and a blue flower. "Kitten, Earthkit, and I'm guessing BlueFlower, but who's BlueFlower?" MintPaw asked herself. She pondered but got nothing. Slipping the dock leaf in the flowers, she heard Ginger call.

"Cats of this group, gather for I have something to tell," she yowled. The clan gathered and on the cliff we call _Teller's Peak._ On the cliff were Ginger and Earthkit. Earthkit squealed and could barely stand still, but Ginger ignored that. "Earthkit is 2 months old, and therefore can leave to the _Apprentice Pond._ Berry!" Berry faced Ginger. "Is Earthkit ready to go to the pond?" "Yes," Berry mewed firmly. Earthkit's eyes glimmered with joy and gratitude. "Then, from this point on until you've reach the _ScarfWearers' Holes_ you shall wield this scarf," Ginger put a scarf in front of him," and bear this name. EarthPaw!" Every cat started chanted, but MintPaw hurried to the cliff instead. "Ginger, there's something urgent I have to say!" MintPaw hissed to the cat. Ginger looked at her. "Why don't you say it to them, too?" she questioned. MintPaw gulped, but faced the crowd, they stared puzzled at her. MintPaw told them what FallenOak told her and what she found in the flowers and what she thought they meant. Some Eyes were excited, others, disappointed. "And what if you're lying?" TimePaw hissed, clearly angry he wasn't picked but his sister was. "Yeah!" CandyPaw yowled, as agitated as TimePaw. MintPaw put her head down, she couldn't fight with her littermates! "I have them in the flowers still," MintPaw murmured. She went in the storing den and took the flowers. She headed on the cliff and took out the items.

"Here, the dirt, flower and collar like I said," MintPaw murmured. "But.. But.. Kitten isn't capable to fight! She's a kittypet!" SilverKit yowled. Others yowled in agreement. "If it's what our ancestors want, she will go, are you okay with that Kitten?" Ginger replied this time. The others who agreed with SilverKit hissed under their breath and looked at Kitten. "Yes," she mewed, doubtfully. "Then-" Ginger stopped, hearing sizzling behind her. MintPaw looked and saw mist disappearing and showing the last items. A black residue and a yellow flower. "YellowFlower and Smoke-" MintPaw mewed it when the residue went everywhere when her tail went on it. "-Paw," she finished. Ginger's eyes widened. "I... Have met cats named BlueFlower, YellowFlower and SmokeTail. They're in FreedomClan, but they are not the cats you are looking for," Ginger whispered. MintPaw nodded to her. She looked at the sky, seeing it was a deep shade of red and MintPaw murmured," This will have to wait til sunrise. It's dawn and everycat must have rest." At that call, all the cats either got prey and ate or went to their "dens" immediately.

* * *

**I have a friend reading this, if you're reading this Kjwanza, nice job. -.-**


End file.
